Taxonomy is the practice and science of classification. It is not only a vocabulary having a subject specific set of definitions; it is a scheme or set of rules regarding how things relate to each other in a given category—in e.g., hierarchal notation. As noted above, there are vast array of taxonomic structures in place on many subjects. It is now well recognized that communicating effectively on a given subject depends in part on having a well defined and mature taxonomic scheme for that subject. Subjects, such as Organic Chemistry that have developed over the years have achieved established and powerful taxonomies that permit researchers to effectively communicate—even when using different languages.
For new areas of research or reference, it is therefore important to quickly develop a useful taxonomy that facilitates effective communication using conventional research or reference outlets—papers, articles etc.—searchable by various database systems. It was with this understanding of database systems that has led to the development of the present inventive system.